With the development of the display technologies, a display device gradually tends towards including a narrow bezel or no bezel, and the shape of a display panel is not limited to a rectangle or another regular shape any longer, but a special-shape display panel is gradually emerging in our life. For example, four corners of a full screen display panel are designed as rounded corners, or a grooved structure is arranged on the display panel to accommodate a headphone, a camera lens, or another modules, or arranged on a display panel in a round or another shape for a watch, a wearable phone, or another device.